A Irish Saberman in a Galaxy Far Far Away
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: The brother of the French Cyborg Hacker Kensington 'Kodex' Brown ends up in a different Universe, and one he wish he didn't


Doctor Corvus: Someone PM us about what happened in the Arc Recator so here's what happen

* * *

Summary: The brother of the French Cyborg Hacker Kensington 'Kodex' Brown ends up in a different Universe, and one he wish he didn't

Chapter I: Saberman's Last Stand

Kessler T. Brown looked out over the barren, scorched landscape before him, the sky was painted the color of radioactive green, in the distance, Kessler could still see the last evacuation ship far off into the distance and his little brother near on a platform, Kessler looked down to his personal weapon of choice: the Beam Saber.

*"Kessler! This is Kensington! Come in!"* The Cyborg Hacker voice shouts from Kessler's comlink

"What is Kensington?"

*"There's some strange energy spikes coming from the station, I need you to check them out while I deal with things out here"*

"Alright then I'll get to it" Kessler said

The Irish Sabersman turns around and heads into the Russian facility with his saber in hand,

Inside

Within the bloodied halls of the Stalin Station, there only stood a single man who stood over the bodies of any creatures that were still in the station. The man was a hulking beast of a man, covered in armor, assorted weapons, and a tattered black cloak around him. But the real defining features of the man were his single open eye, a single portion of white hair in his normally dark hair, multiple scars and bruises, and a single left arm made of metal.

This was no normal man. This man was a berserker, a beast, a true warrior. This man was the famed Black Swordsman and slayer of men and monsters, Guts.

Guts had been sent through a portal that sent him to the area of the infested wastelands known only as "Stalin Station". It was only a few days ago that he had heard tales of a man or monster of sorts prowling the Stalin Station. This man was famed for being a slayer of anything ...for the right price. It also appeared that in spite of the work he did, he still made many enemies and pissed off some very powerful people, which is why he had a very high bounty on his head.

Wanted

'The Irish Sabersman' Kessler T. Brown

Alive or Dead

$860.000.000

Guts himself didn't give a shit about this person, until he had heard that he had heard of other aspects of this man: unearthly beauty, skilled with multiple blades but mostly uses a thin blade, and famed for having powers beyond one's own imagination. These were the characteristics of that treacherous bastard Griffith. Regardless, Guts took the job to hunt him down and get any information he may have had on Griffith by force. Besides, he and his group would benefit greatly from the money.

But it was during his time getting to Stalin Station that he had received a sudden and mysterious message: his target actually was in the same area as him. Reluctantly, Guts accepted the information and was now waiting at the station for this Kessler person. So far, nothing happened...

Until he saw something come from the down the hallway.

Form the darkness of the hall came a tall teen, the teen around 17-18 with light chocolate skin. He has slick-back jet black hair with dim glowing hazel eyes, he stood around 6'5 to 6'7 in height, he wore jet black trench coat with pieces of armor on the shoulders, arms, and chest, he wore a pair of black dress pants with a white stripe going down the right pants leg, for shoes he wore glossy black combat boots that reflects the light from the flickering lights shining down on them.

At that moment, Guts saw the young man's face... and it left him flustered beyond belief.

The tales that they spoke of the Sabersman's beauty was true. Griffith himself was a beauty, but this young man... his was more like of a godlike beauty. Guts found himself actually blushing before shaking it off and regaining his stoic and determined composure. He had to remember that he was fighting the famed Sabersman slayer... Kessler T. Brown.

Kessler himself had also heard of Guts and his fame, and similarly, didn't think much of him. It wasn't until he heard of the bounty on his head placed by some unknown party did get interested and set off to find him. When he had discovered that Guts was also at Stalin Station, Kessler reluctantly took the advice of the AI in his head to challenge him, like real man, he said. Surprisingly, it worked and now the two were here, ready to duel to the death.

The two merely looked at one another in silence, ready for the other to make their move as their cape & coat flowed in the wind that managed to get into the station. Eventually both took out their respective swords.

Guts pulled out an enormous slab of a sword that would serve better to kill dragons than kill men. Kessler took out his Beam Saber: Shōri and ignited it, a purple beam that looked like it was carved out of light itself.

The two gave one last look to the other before readying their blades.

The hunt was on.

And death was in the air.

With surprising speed for a man of his build and size, Guts struck out first with the Dragon Slayer. Taken by surprise from the attack, Kessler quickly struck back and expertly blocked the massive blade coming down on him with a single strike, sending the Dragon Slayer flying right back where he started.

Guts was surprised as well that not only the Irish man' energy blade didn't break from the strike, but the swordsman himself proved to be skilled enough to block the blade with expert skill. But he didn't care for his skill; all he cared for was beating him...

And soon, Guts was forced to put these thoughts away when Kessler struck back, slashing faster than Guts had anticipated. The Black Swordsman was forced to block the strike... and then the next, and the next, and the next. Guts was forced to move quickly to block the blows coming from the Irish boy, moving the blade to stop the beam saber's slashes.

The Berserker and the Avenger began to trade blows with their respective swords: Blitzkriegs saber slashes and powerful Dragon Slayer swings. When Kessler swung, Guts blocked and swung back as well, continuing the cycle of attack and defense.

'Man this guy is good' Kessler thought as he felt his right arm go numb slightly.

As they continued striking at each other, Kessler came up with an idea. After watching closely from the series of strikes they made by the Black Swordsman, Kessler purposely left some openings for Guts to take it. Right on cue, Guts swung the Dragon Slayer downward, hoping to bifurcate his opponent in half...

Much to Guts' mild surprise, Kessler jumped and landed perfectly on the blade, akin to a professional tightrope walker.

Too bad Guts had seen this trick before.

Now it was Kessler's turn to be surprised and complete shock when only after three seconds he landed on the blade, Guts BIT Shōri's tip, almost by instinct, and by pure will and strength alone, swung it right out of Kessler's organic hand. Not allowing his opponent a chance to recover, he swung the sword sharply upward, sending Kessler flying off the slab of metal.

'How the FUCK did he even do THAT!?'

Even in his moment of shock, Kessler managed to correct himself in mid-air and landed gracefully on the ground like a cat. Seeing his Beam Saber feet away, Kessler knew he had to get his sword back, but the bulky warrior in front of him had the same thought as well. What Kessler needed was a distraction. Thankfully, he had the right thing and soon reached into the pocket of his trench coat...

Lifting the Dragon Slayer, Guts rushed forward to take down his foe before he could regain his weapon... and then his eye widened when he saw a barrage of projectiles coming at him.

And they were made of energy as well.

Quickly thinking, Guts turned the Dragon Slayer at the right angle to protect his face from the energy projectiles. The bolts crashed into Guts and his sword, sending the bolts of energy flying in different directions and pushing him back from the force behind each shot. Guts felt nothing from the mild distraction and set his focus back on Kessler... who had disappeared.

Looking around, Guts had looked at every corner for his younger foe, readying himself for when the Irish slayer made his next move...

Speaking of which, Kessler was currently hidden behind a conveniently place wall in the station, coming up with a strategy for his next assault of the Black Swordsman.

It was also around that point that a small silver and white figure with a smug smile appears on his shoulder. Of all the times that the AI pain in the ass that resided in his head had to come out...

"Well Kessler, looks like this barbaric man got you on the ropes. Guess you're getting rusty after not doing much for so long" said Artemis

Kessler remained silent, focusing on his armored foe instead and trying to formulate a strategy of sorts.

"Y'know what this reminds me of? There was this whole fight with Hercules that we got into that one time in the Multiverse War and you ended up having to fight him one on one for two hours"

Kessler shivered slightly at the memory of the large Berserker the beaten him to a pulp, Kessler still had no idea where he came at the time and put it at the back of his mind and continued to think of a plan.

"Shut up Artemis" Was Kessler's reply. But of course, he knew that she wouldn't.

"You kinda share a lot of qualities: stupid boys, sword that cut through anything, wearing black, being a stick in the mud..."

"Aphrodite would you please shut your sister up" The Irish teen said to no one,

Then a pink AI appears behind Artemis and grabs her.

"Don't worry about her Kessler and just deal with that brut" Aphrodite said as she disappears with Artemis.

'*Sigh* now that's out of the way where is that swordsman'

With a roar, Guts jumped from the nowhere at Kessler and brought the Dragon Slayer down. Kessler managed to evade in time as the blade landed where his head was and was ready to fight back.

It was unfortunate that Guts had put a little too much force into the blow. Now the Dragon Slayer was stuck in the ground. Not that that was a major issue as he could get it out, but he would be able to at the speed that the Sabersman was coming at him. Swearing under his breath, Guts switched to another weapon...

Just as Kessler was within a yard of his foe, he saw something begin to fly right out of his arm...

THWACK!

Kessler cut the flying crossbow bolt in mid-air before it managed to pierce into his skin with his silver dagger... and then Kessler was forced into performing a flurry of spinning strikes to keep the bolts away from piercing any of his exposed or unarmored parts of his body. However, it was only a minor distraction so that Guts could pull out his true plan...

SNICK!

Kessler did not normally feel pain and didn't feel it much now, but he could definitely feel something stuck in his right leg...

"How did you miss that, Kessler? Seems like you're getting rusty-..."

Aphrodite once appears and removes Artemis, using his left cybernetic hand in order to rip the dagger out of his leg. Kessler already knew that the dagger itself wasn't enchanted or poisoned in any way to severely wound him or slow him down, so he threw it away without a thought. Just in time...

With a roar, Guts swung the Dragon Slayer downward onto the unarmed Irish boy, hoping to cut him down in a single strike. Evidently, this tactic didn't work too well since Kessler pulls out a different energy weapon, a katana from the shape, and now the two were right back where they started: exchanging blows and trying to kill the other.

It was around there that Guts decided that if he could win a (un)fair fight like this, he had to fight dirty.

As he continued his assault against the Irish slayer, the Hundred Man Slayer took the chance to kick up a large amount of debris into the Kessler's face. Said attack managed to distract the Avenger long enough for Guts to counter once more with a strong headbutt into his face before spinning around... and slamming Kessler's back with the broad end of his sword.

But just in the nick of time, Kessler managed to bring swerve around and use his cybernetic left arm and shoulder as makeshift armor...

SLAM!

And the result was Kessler being sent flying back various feet by the force of the blade smashing into his cybernetic arm. Although the arm protected Kessler, he still crashed clean through nine tick walls and crashed into a thick pillar and could still feel as if he had his own back broken.

"Fuck *coughs up a glob of blood* me!" Kessler groans out as he slumps floor, the Irish Sabersman quick reaches into his trench coats inner pocket and pulls out large syringe with some red substance inside and gabs it into his chest and allows the red substance to flow through him before throwing the syringe away.

"I really need to thank Doc Corvus for those health syringes" Kessler said to himself as he got back onto his feet… right at the same time as Guts, who was closing in on the recovering Avenger, he pointed his hand, palm first, at Guts and let loose his surprise.

In an instant, Gut was sent flying back several feet from what he could only describe as the winds of a hurricane. Landing on the marble floor with a great thud, Guts only groaned silently as he got himself back up and decided to try to keep taking the guy out from a distance.

Pulling the cord in his left arm again, Guts unveiled his arm cannon and aiming carefully, he fired a cannonball at his opponent... who just cut through it at blinding speeds with the katana. As he approached closer, Guts unveiled a second addition to the weapon: a flamethrower.

Unleashing a stream of fire, Guts looked on with his single eye and saw as the American-Irish boy was engulfed in the fires, ending him...

And then luck came once more to fuck Guts once more.

Guts' eye opened wide in shock as the fire was sucked right into Kessler's left hand, disappearing into his palm as if his own fucking hand ATE the fire.

Guts just looked in complete bafflement at Kessler before just saying one thing:

"You got to be fucking kidding"

Seeing as how most of his tactics weren't working right now, the Berserker decided to do the only other thing he could at the moment... get the hell out.

Kessler's eyebrow rose as he saw his foe run away, but regardless, he had to finish this job. Out stretching his left arm out and Shōri was back in his and clipped it to his belt while deactivating Verdammnis (Energy Katana) and palace it back on his belt, Kessler chased down his foe.

And both did not noticing the sign that said 'ARC REACTOR CORE'

"Uh, Kessler... I do believe this might be a tra-"

Kessler shut AI parasitic companion up with a simple swing of his hand as he continued to chase down his armored foe. It surprised him when he suddenly couldn't find his opponent anymore within the dark hallways of Stalin Station. Looking around, Kessler observed carefully in order to find where his opponent may have been hiding.

Hiding behind a large pillar, Guts breathed deeply from running, whilst at the same time preparing his counterattack. All he had to do was light his next tool and count...

As Kessler looked around the reactor room, he could hear the faint noise of something familiar... a match? What would Guts need a match for at a time like this?

One...

Kessler looked to where the sound came from: a large pillar. He wandered to it out of curiosity.

"Uh, Kessler?" Said Aphrodite.

Two...

"This might not be a good idea..."

Immediately after she said that, Guts leapt from his hiding spot with speed beyond that of any normal man's and lobbed something at Kessler: a collected mass of spiked orbs. And a flame was coming down onto them, like a bomb...

Kessler didn't react fast enough.

Three...

BOOOOOOM!

The form of the Irish Sabersman disappeared in a fiery explosion, sending large mounds of dirt around the entire room. Guts wasn't going to give his opponent any chance to recover and with a great roar, he rushed forward with the Dragon Slayer to take his foe down...

SHLINK!

Guts almost smirked with satisfaction as he finally felt his sword go through his opponent's body. And even more so when he could hear his foe wheeze slightly and spit out some blood. With another roar and using his strength to the fullest, Guts swung his sword upward and hurled the impaled Irish slayer across the reactor room.

As the bleeding Kessler lay on the floor, the form of Artemis came out once more.

"She tired to tell you it was a trap"

"Shut up Artemis" Was her owner's only response.

Kessler needed to help up quickly and to do so; he grabs another health syringe and struck it into his chest near his heart and injected it into his body, he could feel his body beginning to heal itself back up... but he needed only a bit more of time in order to dash out his counterattack...

Upon seeing his foe beginning to get himself back up, Guts could only just swear, thinking he finally had him on the ropes, and decided that he should just end him right now, regardless of what he had come here for. Lifting his sword up, Guts rushed forward to take down Kessler...

But as he swung down, the famed Sabersman had sped out of the way in time, his speed and strength back to its full power... and before Guts could even blink, Kessler had swung Fhóirithint (a Beam Axe) upward into Guts' chest, using the force of speeding dump truck.

CRASH!

Guts wheezed out a weak breath as he felt as if his own chest and organs had been crushed into themselves from the strike of Kessler's Fhóirithint. The Black Swordsman was forced to lean on his own massive sword for support like a crutch, shocked by the sudden turn of events.

But Kessler wasn't letting up yet.

Within short time, Kessler had launched a continuous brutal assault of hacks and strikes upon Guts' body with his Fhóirithint, each blow stronger then the last one. True, he couldn't pierce through the heavy and surprisingly impenetrable armor with an energy weapon, but he didn't have to. He would win by simply forcing death by trauma.

Guts was frustrated to no end by this brutal assault. As he reached out to try to stab his foe with a knife, he parried and struck from elsewhere. Even the famed swordsman's incredible durability had its limits as he slowly felt ever single part of his body scream in agony from the assault of strikes and blows. The bones in his legs broke, his arms rendered useless, his own back smashed in half...

By the time Kessler finally stopped his assaults, Guts was barely standing on his last broken legs, defiantly trying to keep going forward with a look of determination and rage on his face. But in the end, it just wasn't enough. Guts, slayer of men and monsters, fell unceremoniously on the floor and stopped moving.

Kessler, breathing heavily, just simply overlooked his foe's still form and just simply turned, his trench coat flowing in the wind.

"Kessler are you forgetting something?" Artemis asks the near exhausted Avenger.

"His body won't be going anywhere. I'll need to rest right now so I can then destroy this station"

"I guess you could do that... but he's not dead"

And Artemis was exactly right about that that Guts was NOT dead yet...

Even as he lay on the ground, Guts was still defiantly fighting and struggling from death itself. There was no absolute way in Hell that he was going to die NOW! He still had to save Casca! He had to make Griffith and the God Hand pay! HE HAD TO KEEP GOING! HE WASN'T DYING TODAY!

With this declaration, the armor's helmet and visor encased over Guts' head, and great growling noise began to emanate from his throat...

Kessler's enhanced hearing soon caught the sound of the growling and he turned around, in surprise, at what he saw. Guts was not only getting himself back up... he looked very much different then before. His head was encased with a helmet resembling a monstrous hound's, his body seemed to be right back in shape, and his stance looked more animalistic than that of a warriors.

It was then that Kessler soon peered into the eyes of the helmet. Even through the distance and darkness inside the armor, Kessler's superhuman sight could see Guts' own eye... and what Kessler saw sent a twinge of fear in his cold heart. Guts' single eye was pure white, lacking any soul or anything remotely human at all. Almost immediately, cracks opened up at where the eyes should be on the hellhound's face on the helmet, glowing red like the fires of Hell itself.

And then he roared.

That roar... the roar was the single most frightening thing that Kessler had ever heard in centuries. It has inhuman and monstrous in a paradox that he couldn't explain, even Berserker and Godzilla's roar pales to what he just heard. All he knew was that Guts was no longer in control of his actions.

Guts was truly a berserker as he was made out to be.

"I think you just pissed him off" The two AI's said simultaneously

"Thanks for the vote of confidence girls"

Kessler was barely able to put his sword up to block when Guts had soon rushed forward at an even greater speed that he been before. The Irish Sabersman narrowly evaded the sword strike, whose force alone now sent a massive crack on the stations marble floor.

And not too long after that, the berserker swordsman that was now Guts had started his assault of massive sword strikes, and it was now actually forcing Kessler back and to be more evasive. The more shocking thing to Kessler was that Guts was just not stopping in his assault what so ever. When they were originally fighting, he could see when his opponent was getting tired. But now, he just didn't stop attacking. At the rate, it was going; Kessler would be the one getting tired instead.

Leaping away to the upper level of the reactor room to get some distance between the two, Kessler grabbed Zhnets (a Beam Rifle that looks like a Beretta ARX 160) and then fired at Guts, hoping to actually make a single blow... the bolts of energy merely bounced off Guts, who didn't seem to even care of the energy shots that may have hit him.

Switching to another tactic, Kessler grabs a wind elemental Gem of wind before blasting a hurricane of wind once more at Guts, hoping to send him flying...

And much to his dismay, Guts was just not being blown back. He was just simply walking through the wind itself without a single sign of being exhausted.

"Well, so much for that. Any other ideas, Kessler?" Ask Aphrodite with a great sense of dry wit in her tone.

"Torch him" Was Kessler's sole calm response.

"Gotcha"

Kessler grabs a fire stone and places it in his cybernetic arm with a glowing light slowly coming out... and in an instant; he unleashed a violent stream of flame at the Black Swordsman. In a single instant, Guts was engulfed by the flames, his form disappearing from view.

Kessler, for a single minute, breathed a sigh of relief. He was confident now that Guts was dead...

RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Kessler, Artemis and Aphrodite looked in absolute shock as the metallic form of a hellhound rose out of the flames, its "eyes" filled with bloodlust as it carried its sword with a single arm.

Kessler swung Fhóirithint, aiming to get a blow in... Only for Guts to do the unthinkable: he grabbed Kessler's cybernetic arm. This surprise the Irish Sabersman as he honestly didn't expect that his opponent would do something as unexpected as this. As he heard his opponent growl and pull, Kessler's eyes opened in shock as he realized what he was doing. Kessler struck at Guts with his other arm enhanced with flames, trying in desperation to get him to let go, but the berserk swordsman wouldn't budge and just ignored him. Kessler kept trying to keep his foe from doing what he was going to do...

And then it happened.

With a single roar of rage, Guts tore Kessler's cybernetic arm out of its socket! Kessler did not cry out in pain. He merely looked in shock at the tables being turned on him as he saw his cybernetic arm flail in his opponent's grasp whilst sparks splashed across the area like a fountain.

"Nah FUCK ALL KINDS OF DUCK!"

And the assault still wasn't done. Guts quickly decided to weaponize the arm and with a single strike, he smacked Kessler across the face with his own arm, sending him flying back from the force. And just like that, Guts simply threw the arm at Kessler again, discarding it like garbage.

With the remaining strength that he had, Kessler struggled to get himself back up to his feet as his healing factor struggled itself to seal up his horrific wounds. He managed to hobble over and regain Fhóirithint and turn in time to see Guts approaching him... like if he was a wounded animal.

"FATHER!"

Kessler eyes widen as he heard the voice shout out to him, looking behind Guts the Irish Sabersman could see a 13-14 year old girl with short shoulder length jet black glossy hair and bright yellow reptilian eyes, her slightly pale skin had a slight peach hue added to the mix, she was also somewhat short standing around 5'0-5'2, she wore a wore jet grey trench coat with pieces of armor on the shoulders and chest with a grey dress shirt underneath, she wore a pair of grey dress pants with a white stripe going down the right pants leg, for shoes he wore glossy combat heels. In both her hands were dual Beam Falchion.

The girl was currently on a walkway above Guts with both the Falchion's blades glowing an eerie radioactive green. The girl looks over the edge of the walkway right at Guts and looked to be calculating her jump. The berserker must have not heard her shout as he continues to head for Kessler. The girl connects the Falchion's hilts together and the weapons transforms into a double bladed staff and leaps off the walkway at Guts!

"Sarah stop! It's too dangerous!" Kessler shouts at the girl, the Irish Sabersman quickly grabs his cybernetic arm and reattached it into it's socket and allows the arm to fix itself, The Berserker doesn't seemed to notice Sarah and focus more on Kessler. But as he pondered a thought, he also knew that at his current state, he wouldn't last too long against someone who just wouldn't tire out. Reluctantly, he decided he had to resort to one last and dangerous trick up his sleeve...

Kessler began to actually breathe in a much harsher tone as he began to shake and convulse. The change was taking effect as Kessler's skin lightens then pales to a ghostly grey, the whites of his eyes began to darken to black with a sharp white iris and his fangs began to elongate outward. And soon enough, his glamour, which could easily sway women and men to his side, became an aura of dread...

The Hellhound within Guts' soul stopped itself to see his foe transform into a beast himself... and then it truly saw what he was becoming. The effects of Kessler's aura caused the Hellhound to see Kessler contort and mutate into a... a... thing. He saw his foe become a devil that it couldn't describe. A thing that shouldn't be. A creature so horrifying that the God Hand themselves would scream and flee from the sight of it. In fact, it was actually making the Hellhound tuck its tail between its legs out of fear...

Kessler voided eyes gazed into Guts' single eye was pure white, lacking any soul or any remorse at all. From Kessler's chest glowed a midnight black gemstone in the shape of a moon crescent that glowed brightly, from the confines of his armored trench coat, Kessler pulls out a staff and ignited the blade, a white energy blade in the form of a scythe which the same length of Dragon Slayer. Uwile was the name of the blade of death.

The Black Death Swordsman has joined the fight!

The two avengers, now beasts, looked at each other with nothing but pure hatred and bloodlust. Both men had seen the very worst of their own race and had sworn never to become the monsters they were... and now they had.

Guts lifted the Dragon Slayer.

Kessler lifted Uwile with his functional arm.

The two roared simultaneously with inhuman snarls.

And to top it all off, the moon was now at its highest point within the radioactive storm, setting the battle's mood to perfection.

And now it was time to end it.

The two rushed at each other at blinding speeds, slashing and striking at the other with their respective blades, surprisingly countering and ignoring the pain of the blows that the other made in spite of their current mental states.

Guts felt every lightning fast strike and slash that Kessler made onto his body; each individual strike breaking his bones, only for the armor to forcefully and painfully force the bones to mend together while under assault of the Beam Scythe Uwile.

Kessler felt every slashes and strike onto his own body, but his enhanced healing factor curing each slash and blow to his body.

The two monstrous swordsmen clashed for what felt like hours, days, years even, without any sign of exhaustion. In spite of the immense strain they put their bodies through; it was clear in their eyes, animalistic white and voided hate, that they would NEVER stop until the other was dead at their feet.

The two fought for a long, long time. Longer than anyone could ever count... but in the end, the two still stood, breathing heavily but still ready to fight.

The end was closing in.

Kessler's daughter, Sarah, watched her father battle Guts from a far, the Junior Saberswoman had stopped her attack when she heard her father's shout and backed off. Sarah watched the two avengers hammer at each, Guts Dragon Slayer clashed against the white blurs of her father's scythe. Neither letting up in their assault. But despite everything going on, Sarah smiled at the battle.

Her father truly is a master of his arts.

Kessler sidestepped and slash and continues to think of a plan, hoping to enrage his foe, Kessler mocked his foe with a "come on" stance.

It worked surprisingly well.

With a howl, Guts rushed forward and to keep to his promise to make him suffer, he swung his sword at an angle...

Both avengers dashed forward. At the right distance, they leap. Both swing as they pass each other. Everything goes silent as they both land in a crouch position in complete silence with their backs turned from one another. Though Guts arches back as blood sprays out of a wound on the Black Knights chest.

Kessler twists his dysfunctional arm in till it's working again and disappears, "Time to end this!"

"Ragnarok!"

Kessler blitz Guts at every angle with the Uwile. Guts feels every blinding strike as he takes more damage as he couldn't fight back properly anymore. Then Kessler teleports above with Dragon Slayer in hand and he plows Guts while doing a spinning scissor kick that collides with Guts armored head with enough force to split the helmet in two and sending the berserker flying right through the walkway and into the Arc Reactor Core. Kessler, not letting up in his assault, twists his arm back with the Dragon Slayer and hurls it like a bullet and it pierces clean into the chest of the electrocuting Guts, pinning him to the Arc Core.

"Adieu Black Swordsman à la prochaine, au revoir…" Kessler fell back, his eyes grew heavy. Sarah catches her weaken father and looks back where Guts, the Arc Reactor was failing an looked to explode any second. The Junior Saberswoman looks out side through one of the many holes, she could see Kensington and XJ-Beta surrounded by an endless horde.

"At least we go together papa" Sarah said as she looks down at her father, he looked to be losing conscious, "Together till the end"

The pulses were getting bigger by the second and we're getting closer to him, smirking to himself, the Junior Saberswoman closes her eyes to avoid the bright blue flash and the Arc Core went up in a mushroom cloud.


End file.
